Sunset
by ThePeachKick
Summary: Cleo, an upcoming Historian/Artist, didn't expect to get wrapped up in a secret after her grandfather's friend Cecil lets her spend a couple of nights at the Museum of Natural History. But she didn't expect to fall in love with a four-thousand year old mummy either. But hey, with a name like Cleopatra, something was bound to happen someday. (Follows all three movies)
1. Prologue

**I recently picked up the NATM, and I remembered so many memories with mostly the first one. I never actually saw the third one until a couple days ago, though I watched the second when it came on TV. Hopefully I can make you all entertained with this one.**

 **The usual spiel, I don't own NATM. I own any and all characters and plot points that you don't recognize in the films, however.**

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Pharaoh! Stay still!"

A chipper voice laughed at her own joke. The Pharaoh wasn't moving anytime soon, but that also meant that she couldn't see him. A sigh left the girl's lips as she held up the eroded pencil. In her hand was a sketchbook, flipped to a fresh and crisp page. She could trace every little wrinkle in the paper if she wanted to.

"If only I could actually see what you looked like, Ahkmenrah. But seeing that the Egyptians weren't much for portraits..."

Cleopatra Trumbauer. A regular at the Museum of Natural History. While others took glances at the exhibits, she inhaled every detail and breathed life into them. Well, into drawings. Her sketchbook, which was brand new just a week and a half ago, was now just over halfway done.

She sighed, flipping through the used pages. Drawings and sketches of some like the Neanderthals, Attila, and Theodore Roosevelt all stood in some pose. For some strange reason or another, she had drawn, of all people, Sacagawea standing next to Teddy. Her arm interlocked his; she felt some sort of connection between them the moment she walked in. Or maybe it was out of creative freedom, she wasn't sure.

"So, how's the weather in the afterlife?" She asked, criss-crossing her legs. She then occupied herself with drawing the jackals, brushing back a lock of long black hair. Her electric blue eyes held a childish gleam as she stroked the pencil across the page. Her slightly tanned skin made her eyes stand out more.

Her phone buzzed, waking her out of her drawing daze.

"Ooh! Time to see who the new night guard is. Hey, Ahk, I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?" she smiled. She flipped closed her sketchbook, pushing it into her bag. She then left the Egyptian exhibit, still trying to figure out what he looked like in her head.

"Cleo!" Cecil's voice rang. She smiled, turning to him. Her black skirt flared slightly, loose and free. She also had a blue blouse on, black slip-ons patting against the floor.

"Great Uncle CJ!" She greeted kindly, her eyes crinkling. Cecil hugged her and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I was looking for you all day but I couldn't find you," She explained, the hug ending. Cecil wasn't truly related to her, but was friends with her grandfather when they were younger.

"Well it's still good to see you."

"Yeah! Sorry I didn't come yesterday. Tests and the sort.." She tugged her hair back into a ponytail, smoothing out her skirt.

"That's quite alright. But like I promised, history becomes a lot more interesting at night." He had an interesting gleam in his eyes.

"Right, yes. Anyway, do you have any idea what Pharaoh Ahkmenrah looked like? Did you find a statue or something when you found his tomb?"

"Nope. Just hieroglyphics and the family."

Cleo sighed, but a smile grew on her face.

"So who's the new security guard?"

* * *

"Hello Reggie, Gus," Cleo greeted kindly to the other old men in the room. They'd been friends for so long she considered them great uncles as well. She sat down in a wooden chair as a bell chimed. Cecil, being a jokester like usual, made himself look hunchbacked as he opened the door.

"Hello?" he greeted frailty, before stand upright and laughing. "Just kidding." So this would be the new guard?

"Hi. I'm Larry Daley, are you Mr. Fredricks?"

Cecil laughed again as they shook hands, "Mr. Fredricks was my father. I'm Cecil. Nice to meet you, Larry. Nice firm handshake. I like that. Tells a lot about a man. Come on in." Cecil let him in, Larry passing him. "Let's talk turkey here."

Cleopatra spaced out as she looked over at the boxes in the wall.

"And this is my friend's granddaughter, Cleopatra. She'll be joining you in a couple nights."

"Cleo-Cleopatra?" Larry asked, not sure he heard right.

"Just call me Cleo. Cleopatra makes me sound too important," She giggled. "Well Uncle Cecil, I'll let you talk slack to Mr. Daley. Gotta go study for my exam."

"Have fun, sweetheart!"

Cleo went back up to the museum, glancing at the tyrannosaurus as she passed.

"Goodnight, 'Rex." She waved, leaving for her apartment.

* * *

 **I hope no one was out of character, I haven't written for something like this before so it'll take some getting used to.**

 **I actually have all of the first movie written, but I won't be releasing them all at once. The next chapter will release sometime in between Sunday and Tuesday, depending on when I'm on.**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this short chapter, and who knows, maybe I'll release the next one early.**


	2. First Night

**Here's the next chapter! I thought might as well.**

 **Last time I'm saying this, I don't own NATM. All characters and plots that are not in the movies are all mine, however.**

* * *

Cleo came in the next day after college, doing her usual rounds of the area. She held her sketchbook under her arm, going over to the vikings first.

"Hey boys," She greeted, sitting down and starting to sketch them. She huffed, erasing the weapons they held a couple times. "Why do your weapons have to be so hard to draw?" After finishing, she moved on to the wildlife section. She doodled out the animals, making the lions look proud and brave. She kept on going to exhibit to exhibit, doing the ones she didn't do yesterday.

Once she finished, she headed down to the Egypt exhibit.

"Hey Ahkie," She greeted, a smile on her face as she sat down on the floor. "How's it going today? Must be great living in the afterlife, huh?" she flipped to a fresh page once more. "Maybe when we meet in the beyond I can show you my interpretation." She jokingly drew a mummy straight from Scooby-Doo, making its arms stretched out in a zombie walk.

There was silence except for the scratching of graphite on paper. She loved the peacefulness of the exhibit; no one came back here, after all. At least, not very often.

"So, Ahkie. Question." She knew he wouldn't answer, but it could be queued. "So, how'd you die?" the question echoed in the hieroglyphic decorated room. She sighed. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I'm always curious about that stuff, ya know?"

Her phone buzzed, and she stood and stretched.

"Well, I'll be seeing you more tonight. Uncle CJ, the one who discovered you, got Dr. McPhee to let me come over for a couple of nights to study. I am trying to become a historian or something similar," She chuckled, and then started putting her hair into a braid. "Like I said, when we do meet in the afterlife, well, _if_ , you don't have to tell me."

Going against museum rules, she brushed her fingers gently across the stone slab. She glanced up at the tablet and turned, pushing her sketchbook into her bag.

* * *

"Uh, Larry, what are you doing?"

She watched curiously as the older man broke off a bone from the T-Rex, tying a string around it.

"You don't know?" he questioned, tying said string to a remote control car.

"Uh, know about what?"

"You'll see in about… ten seconds." He checked his watch and then got out of the way, grabbing a huge gym bag. He ran over to the counter beside Cleo. She rose a brow at him as he powered on the remote. He started to move it, the car screeching off.

The Rex suddenly sprang to life, making Cleo jump back in shock as it started running after the bone.

" _What_?!" She yelped as Larry pulled her down, the tail knocking off a few things from the desk. She stood up quickly, watching in awe as the T-Rex ran down a hall, turning a corner as the statue of Columbus came to life.

"Go crazy, big guy," Larry mumbled, tying a rubber band around the remote.

"Whoa, whoa, so things come to life?" she asked, her eyes wide with wonder. Sure, she was shocked, but this was also totally _awesome!_

"Yep. Better get used to it." Larry tapped his temple and grabbed the gym bag. Cleo grabbed her sketchbook and pencil, running around as she looked around. She met up with Larry a couple minutes later, hearing "Heave!" constantly.

"Even the miniatures…" She gasped, sitting down at a bench nearby.

The Roman ones rammed a battering ram on the wall, obviously not getting anywhere.

"Hey! What's going on over here?"

"We're expand or we die," The one soldier, who Cleo guessed was the leader, proclaimed. "Heave!" _BAM!_

Larry switched over to the Western one, where there was cheering all around.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, Jed," Larry said angrily. "Stop that! Ok, no, no, don't do blow a hole in your mountain, all you'll hit is a wall!"

Cleo walked over to the Roman side, flipping to a clean page as Larry and Jed argued.

"Hey, can I draw you?" she asked, "What's your name? I'm Cleopatra, but just call me Cleo."

The leader turned after yelling another command.

"Oh yes! You must be an artisan. I am Octavius." He placed his fist over his heart in greeting. Cleo did the same, but before she could get started, Larry walked over.

"Ok, Octavous, you gotta stop that."

Octavius crossed his arms and gave him a sassy look.

"It's _Octavius_ , Mary," He quipped. Larry looked disgruntled with the quip, not that Cleo expected anything less.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Great. Here you go. This is what happens." Larry then grabbed him, and then walked over to Jed and picked him up in his other hand.

"Oh dear." Cleo bit her lip as she walked over.

"We're gonna have a little talk, ok?" Larry asked calmly as he set them down on the top of the bench.

As they bickered, Cleo doodled the Roman city, mostly focusing on the people. She then moved on to the Western world. By the time she was finished, she looked over at the two. Larry was now walking down the hall, carrying the gym bag. Jedediah and Octavius were glaring at each other, not bothering to speak.

"And what's your name, cowboy?" she joked, walking over to him.

"It's not cowboy, it's Jedediah." He huffed, annoyed.

"Ooh! Well, seeing that Larry is trusting you two to behave, I expect it as well."

"You have our word, Cleopatra."

"Yeah, yeah, Giganta."

Cleo rolled her eyes and moved on, going to where Sacagawea was. She saw, who she assumed to be Theodore Roosevelt, and Larry chatting.

"Hello." She waved.

"Is this Cecil's friend's granddaughter, Lawrence?" Theodore asked, clutching his binoculars.

"Yes, I am. Cleopatra, Mr. Roosevelt," She replied, bowing her head.

"Twenty-sixth President Theodore Roosevelt at your service, ma'am. But call me Teddy, everyone does." He tipped his hat at her. Cleo smiled, finding the wax president charming.

"I've never met a president before, so it's very nice to meet you, Teddy," She replied. She glanced over, seeing the Native American woman pacing, Lewis and Clark arguing in the corner. She walked over, waving. The woman waved back, a small smile on her face.

"You're pretty," Cleo complimented. Sacagawea cocked her head in confusion, making Cleo frown. She pointed to her ear, and Cleo caught on quickly. "The glass huh..?"

Cleo snapped her fingers, flipping to a page of Sacagawea she had drawn. The woman smiled, seeing the realistic drawing of her. Thankfully, Cleo had been smart enough to make another other than the Teddy one.

She followed Larry out of the room, waving goodbye to the navigator. Sacagawea waved back as Cleo left. "So, this was a plot twist I wasn't expecting. But it's wonderful."

"You're taking it better than I did," Larry admitted, shrugging.

"So, literally everything comes to life? Even… Ahkmenrah?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but he doesn't leave his tomb. I wouldn't suggest going in; he's always screaming."

Cleo felt her heart drop; it must be terrifying, trapped in a sarcophagus for years. Then again, she supposed it was for good reason. But she didn't think Ahkmenrah was terrible; he seemed to be a good listener, if nothing else.

"Also, watch out for Attila and his Huns. They're too aggressive."

"Thank you, Larry. I'm going to go draw some more and research, of course."

The two parted ways, and Cleo sighed.

"I'm gonna see for myself."

* * *

 **More characters yay.**

 **Anyway, I did say I might upload early. But the next chapter won't be out for a few more days, probably Monday. I want to stay ahead so I don't eventually stop and then be stuck in writer's block for months. That's happened to me many times before.**

 **Hope everyone was in character, I won't say this all the time heh but I just get a little anxious about this.**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this, peace!**


	3. Stampedes and respect

**The next chapter will come probably tomorrow. I'm not sure when, but sometime then.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She froze, hearing the distant cries of a man. It was true, then. She reached the Egyptian exhibit, freezing as she saw the jackals cross their spears the moment they saw her. The screams got louder, and she bit her lip. He sounded distressed and upset, not really that aggressive. She could also see a bright glow emitting from the end of it. She went on her tippy toes, seeing the tablet glowing. She nodded, catching on that it was the tablet bringing things to life.

She gulped, stepping a bit closer but not quite into the exhibit in respect.

"Ahkmenrah! It's me, Cleo!" She shouted, trying desperately to communicate with him. The moment he heard her name, his screams died down. She nodded slowly.

"Look, I can't really get close. I don't want to disrespect your jackals. But, I do want you to know that I'm going to be here for a couple more nights for research…" She trailed off. "I wonder if you can hear me when I'm here during the daytime… Um, sorry for all the embarrassing stories." She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I doubt you really ever wanted to hear them. You're a pharaoh, and if we ever do release you from your tomb, I'll treat you with the utmost respect. You deserve-"

Cleo froze, hearing heavy footsteps from around the corner. The animals from the wildlife section came running down the hall, and she screamed.

Running in the opposite direction, she sprinted down the hall, trying desperately to get away. She slid down the hall with the friction her flats produced, ramming into the wall before running again. She finally managed to hide behind a glass case, frightened as she watched them run past.

Out of breath, she let her hands fall to her knees, panting roughly.

"I-I think that was the most I've ran since h-highschool," She grunted, rubbing her hands over her face. She slid down until she was sitting, knees in her arms as she tried to catch her breath. "I should've wore running shoes…"

After a couple minutes, she caught her breath and stood. Going over to the main part, she saw Teddy and Larry, the latter having foam all over his jacket. She frowned, seeing them arguing. Larry packed up his gym bag, still arguing with Teddy. She walked down the stairs, seeing Rexy deflate as Larry stopped him from coming any closer.

"Teddy, what happened?" Cleo asked, but the crestfallen president only boarded his horse. Cleo looked at his hand, her lips parting as she saw the keys clutched in said hand. "Oh no…"

"Cleo!" Larry cried, sprinting towards the front door. "A Neanderthal got out!"

"What?!" Cleo yelped, following Larry towards the front entrance. Cleo ran past Larry, who stood at the front door. The moment she reached the distant ancestor, however, it was too late. "No!"

He turned to dust, looking at the two with a dejected look on his face. Cleo placed her hands over her mouth, following Larry back into the museum. Larry rubbed her back as she leaned against the wall.

"I was so close…"

"It's alright, Cleo."

Cleo looked down at the floor, and piped up at the jingling of keys.

"You were going to give up, weren't you?"

"I was," Larry confirmed, "But not now."

Cleo smiled softly, nodding. She was still a bit downcast from the sun incident. It was clear he was just curious and confused about the world outside. She just still felt a little responsible.

* * *

Cleo was packing her bag a little while later, hearing Dr. McPhee call Larry's name.

"Mr. Daley."

"Yeah?"

Dr. McPhee pointed at the Neanderthal exhibit, and Cleo winced. She knew she forgot something.

"Yes, I know."

"In the Neanderthal display?"

Cleo gulped, furrowing her eyebrows at the exchange.

"You're fired!" Dr. McPhee proclaimed. Cleo gasped, running after Dr. McPhee with Larry.

"Can I talk to you about this, please?" Larry asked, trailing after Dr. McPhee. The director merely ignored him as he continued walking.

"Dr. McPhee!" Cleo tried to get his attention. She walked alongside Larry, wringing her hands.

"I know I screwed up, but I finally understand how to do this job."

"Please, Dr. McPhee, I can explain!"

"You obviously don't, that's the point!" Dr. McPhee argued.

"Sir, there was a fire last night in the Neanderthal display. That's why there was an issue with the fire extinguisher," Cleo half lied, as of course, it was a half truth. "Someone must've thrown a cigarette or put a broken lighter in there or something."

Dr. McPhee sighed in exasperation.

"Can you please give me one more night?" Larry pleaded.

"One more night," He decided, making Cleo beam.

"Ok, thank you."

"And if anything is the tiniest…" Larry nodded, listening to him. Cleo parted to the main entrance, and waited until Larry came back over.

"Thank you, Cleo," Larry thanked. She nodded.

"You're welcome. It would've been unfair if you had lost your job after just deciding to pick it back up again. I'll be seeing you tonight, Mr. Daley." Cleo then ran upstairs to the Egyptian exhibit, seeing the jackals in their place. "King Ahkmenrah?" Cleo addressed him respectfully, sitting down on the floor beside his coffin.

She then pulled out her sketchbook and pencil. "I'm fine, if you heard me scream last night. The wildlife exhibit decided it was a good idea to make a stampede," She laughed nervously. "Um, from last night. Like I said, if we do meet someday, if you wish I will treat you with the highest respects. I don't want to be rude to a Pharaoh." She let her fingers slide across the stone slab.

"Well, I'll be here tonight again. Also, I don't believe you're an awful person. You're a good listener, if anything… Then again, you aren't truly alive right now…" She groaned. "Sorry if you don't enjoy my company. I just, um, did process of elimination."

She sketched out his coffin, biting down on her lip.

"After all, if I was to talk to the more popular displays and exhibits, people would look at me like I was crazy. I thought I was crazy anyway, talking to you. But now knowing you're technically alive…" She sighed. "Good day, King Ahkmenrah."

She then left for her apartment, bag in tow. She ran her fingers through her hair, walking towards her bedroom. Sleep right now is what she needed.

* * *

 **A little shorter than usual, but I did hit my 1000+ word goal. Next time it'll be the rising action of the movie!**

 **Peace**


	4. Stolen

**Here's the new chapter! But I'm sure that's obvious.**

* * *

Snowflakes drifted from the sky as Cleo walked to the museum, bag in tow with it's usual items. She pulled her jacket closer, white puffs of air leaving her lips as she stepped up the steps. She went through the revolving doors, humming a tune. She opened her bag, pulling out some homemade trail mix. It was mostly made out of peanuts, dried apple slices and raisins. Rebecca walked past her, anger in her steps. She looked at her confused, but kept moving inward.

"Hey, Larry!" She greeted, the security guard waving slightly. He disappeared from view and came back a minute later. A younger kid was in tow, and Cleo smiled. "Who's this?"

"My son, Nicky. Nicky, this is Cleopatra."

"Call me Cleo. Cleopatra seems too important," She chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," Nicky greeted kindly. Larry lifted him and put him down on the desk.

"Here you go, best seat in the house," Larry said.

"What's going on?" Nicky asked.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy. I'm going to show you."

Cleo smiled, leaning on the counter. She opened the bag, casually eating the mix. She offered some to Nicky, who declined politely.

"What?"

"You'll see in about.. Twenty seconds." Larry checked his watch, and then pointed at the dinosaur. "Ok, you like the Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"Yeah." Nicky nodded.

"Yeah? Well, I call him Rexy. And he's about to come to life Nicholas in five… four… three…" Larry started backing up, still staring at his watch. "Two… one." He then pointed dramatically at Rexy, making Cleo frown when he didn't move.

"Rexy?" She called, walking over to him after putting her trail mix down.

"Dad."

"Hang on a sec," Larry assured. "Say hello to Rexy!"

"Dad, are you ok?"

Cleo gently touched the dinosaur's jaw, studying him.

"How is he not coming to life?"

"Texas? Texas! Come on! Texas! Come on! Get on, Texas!" Larry yelled, slapping the horse on the leg. Cleo watched in slight amusement, but was still really worried.

"Just stop, ok?" Nicky huffed, sliding off the desk.

"No, Nicky, I'm telling you, there's this tablet, okay? Called the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Every night-"

"Now there's a tablet?" Nicky asked, incredulous.

"He's telling the truth." Cleo scratched her cheek.

"Come on, dad."

"There must be something wrong with the tablet." Cleo realized. Larry glanced at her and then grabbed his son.

"Come on."

Larry guided them over to the Egypt exhibit, Cleo gasping as she saw that the golden tablet was gone.

"It's gone," Larry gasped.

"Yeah, no duh," Cleo snapped. She was more upset that she didn't check earlier, or come in earlier more like. She could've watched over the tablet.

"What's gone?" Nicky asked, upset.

"The tablet!" Larry walked in further. "I think someone stole it."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not kidding, Nicky."

"He's right. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah is usually there. We got thieves in the museum."

But Nicky ignored her, storming past her as he started walking downstairs.

"Nicky?" Larry called his name as the two adults went after him.

"Hey! Hey Nicky, where are you going?"

"Home," He stated.

"What? Wait a minute!"

They stopped by a window, hearing a sound by the loading doors.

"What was that?" Cleo muttered, peering out with them. Larry got wide-eyed as they saw a shadow along the wall.

"Come on."

They walked down to the loading area, looking around as Nicky spotted the tablet.

"Whoa…"

Cleo looked, seeing in a metal basket said tablet. But not only that, but other museum valuables as well.

"Wh…?"

The door opened, and Cleo's heart dropped. Cecil, Reginald, and Gus walked in.

"You guys shouldn't be here."

"Uncle Cecil? What are you doing?" Cleo was heartbroken. Was he really stealing things?

Nicky grabbed the tablet, holding it close.

"Give us the tablet, son."

"Cleo, leave. This is not your business," Cecil ordered. Cleo stood tall, anger building up.

"I'm not leaving unless you explain what's going on. You said you'd be in Boca!"

"We're not gonna hurt you, just give us the tablet."

Cleo moved closer to Nicky, placing a hand on his shoulder. If looks could kill, she could've killed everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry to tell you this son, but your dad doesn't work here anymore. Got fired this morning. Couldn't hack it."

Cleo's grip tightened on his shoulder, fighting back fresh hot tears.

"Dad…" Larry turned to him. "You said you weren't fired." His tone was crestfallen, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I did Nicky, they're lying, trying to steal that thing. Turn the middle piece, you'll see what I was talking about."

"That is museum property son. Give it back," Cecil demanded.

"No, Cecil." Cleo growled. Cecil glanced at her before glancing at Nicky once more.

"Nicky, trust me. Just turn it."

"Turn it, Nick," Cleo encouraged.

"Give us the tablet!"

"Nicky, trust me."

Nicky stared for a long moment and then turned the middle piece. Suddenly, the tablet began to glow brightly. Dinosaur noises could be heard in the distance as Cleo smiled.

"Cleo, get Nick out of here!"

Cleo grabbed Nicky's hand and started running. She was now crying, though with her free hand kept on swiping at her eyes. She couldn't cry now, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

 **And so Ahkmen comes in next chapter, if you couldn't guess.**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this. Shoutout to arwenishtar for reviewing, Dragon Star Empress and Artemis's Daughter 01 for following, and Poltergeist1313 for favoriting!**


	5. Meeting Ahk

**New chapter comes early!**

* * *

Cleo kept on running, tugging Nicky along. She guided him over to the Egypt exhibit, running towards the entrance.

"You ok, Cleo?" Nicky asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Cecil's like a great uncle to me," She admitted, sniffling. They hid behind a pillar, waiting a few began running towards the exit, until Cecil and the others rammed into Nicky, grabbing the tablet. Larry had caught up but Cecil grabbed his keys and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Thank you very much. We'll take it from here."

"Cecil!" Cleo yelled, but Gus already closed the cage.

"Sleep tight, hotshot."

"Uncle Cecil, why?" she asked, heartbroken. Her voice was strained, and she wiped at her tears again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But money doesn't make itself."

Cleo walked and leaned on a pillar, trying to get her act together.

"Teddy! Teddy, if you're out there, I need you, pal!" Larry yelled out. Cleo sighed, rubbing her face. Other than her parents, Cecil had been one of the people to inspire her to become somewhat of a historian. She even idolized him a bit and always hung onto his stories of his times in Egypt. Now what was she to do?

"Someone call my name?" Teddy inquired, riding up on Texas.

"Whoa," Nicky gasped.

"Theodore Roosevelt, at your service," He introduced.

"Teddy, can you get us out of here?"

Cleo paced by her pillar, trying to collect her thoughts as they talked. She looked up as Teddy took off his glasses, sheepish.

"Actually...I never did any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did. I was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her. But you...You gotta finish the job this time. You can't quit. I'm made of wax, Larry. What are you made of?"

"Teddy…" Cleo mumbled, walking over to the fence. But the former president was already gone.

"Wait! That's all you got for me? That's it!" Larry protested. The trio quickly turned, the jackals stepping closer. Cleo winced, hearing Ahkmenrah scream again from his sarcophagus. The coffin shook more, it was clear he wanted out. "That's it… Come on."

"What are you planning?" Cleo asked, gulping.

"This!" Larry grabbed Nicky's hand, running towards the jackals. She ran after them, looking at the jackals fearfully. "Duck!" The two jackals rammed their spears into the ground, narrowly snagging Cleo. Cleo yelped, running still. "Go over there!" Nicky ran over to the corner. "Cleo, help me!"

Cleo ran over, jumping over the rope like Larry. She helped him push off the stone slab, running over and taking out one of the pins. Larry hesitated on his before taking it out as well. The lid flew off into the wall, making Cleo gasp. The jackals stepped closer, Cleo nearly tripping over the rope as she backed away. Ahkmenrah sat up slowly, and a stab of fear encased her.

"Hey. Hi. How you doing? Sorry to bother you... But your guys there? Your jackal guys? Do you think you could ask them to back off, please? We're not trying to hurt you, they think we are. Could you do it like now?!"

Cleo backed up, placing herself protectively over Nicky as the jackals prepared to attack. Ahkmenrah, however, shouted some things Cleo couldn't decipher. The jackals bowed and put their fists over their hearts in respect. Cleo breathed a sigh of relief, moving out of Nicky's way.

"Thank you. Nicky. Thank you," Larry managed to wheeze out a thanks.

"Yeah, thank you, King Ahkmenrah," Cleo added nervously.

The ancient king turned to Larry, his head slowly turning. Cleo suddenly found her joke drawing accurate. Ahkmenrah began yelling again, making Cleo back up into a pillar.

"Dad," Nicky whimpered, grabbing onto his arm. Cleo gritted her teeth, ready to run. He then started unwrapping his head wrappings. She wasn't too excited to see what was under the wraps.

She winced, dust being blown into her face along with Larry's as the pharaoh coughed. She opened her eyes, feeling a chill go down her spine. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think he was cute. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there," Ahkmenrah stated, walking around. She found the British accent quite odd, he was a Pharaoh, but also endearing.

"How come you speak English?" Nicky asked, bemused.

"I went to Cambridge University," Ahkmenrah answered.

"You went to Cambridge?"

"I was on display in the Egyptology Department," He explained further. After checking on his jackals, he swiftly turned to them. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers," Ahkmenrah introduced, poised and polite. Cleo smiled; at least he was friendly.

"I am Larry… son of Milton…?" Larry introduced, trying to follow Ahkmenrah's speech patterns. "And this is my son, Nick. And we hail from Brooklyn. Well, I do. I mean, he comes out and stays with me on Wednesdays.. And every other weekend. That was the, uh, custody agreement we had…"

"I am Cleopatra, daughter of Alfred. I, um, hail from Syracuse," Cleo introduced herself. Ahkmenrah smiled at her, a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Larry, Nick, Guardians of Brooklyn, and Cleopatra, Lady of Syracuse, I am forever in your debt. Now bestow the tablet upon me so that I may assume command of my kingdom." He stepped closer, hand outstretched.

"Oh, yes. Okay, the tablet. I would.. love to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually... have it…" Larry confessed awkwardly. Ahkmenrah's eyes narrowed.

"Who does, then?"

"My Great Uncle Cecil and his friends," Cleo answered bitterly. "He plans on selling it along with other museum valuables."

Ahkmenrah ordered the jackals in his native tongue after that. He then started unwrapping himself more, revealing ancient Egyptian clothing. Cleo blushed lightly, keeping her mind off of his bare chest.

Ahkmenrah then grabbed his crown out of a display case, placing it on his head. The jackals grabbed the stone slab, throwing it into the fence. It crumpled against the wall as Cleo guided them out.

"Thanks, guys. Don't worry. I'll watch out for him! Thank you." Larry then followed them.

Cleo winced, seeing everyone fighting in one way or another. Toilet paper was strewn about, things fallen down and basically the lobby was trashed.

"What is that?"

Cleo glanced up, seeing the Huns pointing and yelling at them.

"Huns…" Larry clarified, annoyed. "I gotta deal with this guy." Larry led the charge as the four ran to where the Huns were going to, Cleo being careful not to step on Ahkmenrah's cape. Larry and Atilla started screaming, and then basically had a screaming contest. Cleo snorted, watching them.

Atilla yelled something at Larry in his native language, Larry yelling some gibberish back. This exchange went on for a moment, Atilla confused at Larry's last statement.

"Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun," Ahkmenrah reassured. The Pharaoh went on to speak to Attila in Hun, the Hun leader angrily saying something back. "He says he wants to rip you apart."

"All right. Again with the ripping. Listen, I understand. I get it. Ripping for you…" Larry began, making gestures with his hands. "You want to rip things, okay? And I think maybe that's because somebody ripped you a long time ago. In here." Larry pointed to his heart. "Somebody ripped little baby Attila a long time ago, right here. They ripped something out, didn't they?" Larry paused for dramatic effect. "They ripped the love. They ripped the love right out of you, didn't they? A little baby all alone in a tent whose daddy went off to pillage some town, or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job. But who was left alone? You."

Attila, surprisingly, let out a choked sob. The man started crying, Larry hugging him.

"Let it out. Let it go. Let it go." Larry began to sing in gibberish, patting Attila's back as the man kept sobbing. "It's ok, it's ok."

Attila pulled away, a big smile on his face.

"Good. That's good. Just breathe," Larry reassured. Attila then said something in his native tongue, and they pushed each other around.

"Cleopatra? As in the Cleo that would always visit me?" Ahkmenrah asked as they turned to the railing. Cleo nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"All right! I need everybody to listen up!" Larry yelled, but they paid him no mind as they kept fighting. "Guys! Come on!"

"Everyone, please!" Cleo cried, trying to help, but that failed.

"QUIET!" Cleo flinched as she heard the Easter Head yell, not expecting it. Everyone stopped fighting, looking up in shock. "My dum-dum want to speak."

"Thank you. Now, this here's King Ahkmenrah. His tablet is what brings you to life every night. And those old night watchmen? They stole it," Larry explained. "Now, we need to find those guards and get the tablet back, and we need to do it before morning." Larry ordered.

"Civil War guys, head over to the Planetarium Wing. My explorer friend whose name escapes me…"

"Columbus," Cleo and Nicky reminded Larry at the same time.

"Right, Columbus! Right, I'm sorry. There's no nameplate, so... Columbus, take the Neanderthals, and do a sweep from Invertebrates all the way through Reptiles," He continued ordering everyone. "Jed and Octavius, their van's parked out back. Go take care of it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no! No, sir. I ain't working with toga boy," Jedediah argued.

"Roman's work alone," Octavius proclaimed. "Ow!" Jedediah had whammed his foot with the butt of his gun.

"That didn't hurt. Don't be a baby," Jedediah was clearly holding back a laugh.

"Yes, it did!" Octavius yelled.

"Come on!" Jedediah groaned. Octavius whacked him with his sword in retaliation. "That was much harder!"

"Guys, come on! Jed, Octavius. Take away the fact you were born two-thousand years apart! You guys aren't that different. You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

As Larry continued on with his inspirational speech, Cleo nervously glanced at Ahkmenrah. He might be a nice person, but sometimes even the nicest of people could get annoyed.

"Um…" She whispered, grabbing the Pharaoh's attention. "Once again, sorry for all the embarrassing stories and whatnot."

To her surprise, he shook his head.

"You kept my day interesting. And Cleopatra, just call me Ahkmenrah. We are equals." He smiled. Cleo blushed, and smiled back, finding it wonderfully contagious.

"If you call me Cleo. I feel like it's just too much of an important name."

"So who's with me?" The two went back to paying attention to Larry. There was a murmur across the crowd. "Who's with me?!" Larry yelled, louder and more enthusiastic. Everyone cheered, Rexy roaring. All right! Now, let's do this, people! And animals! And weird, faceless puppet creatures. Come on, let's go! Let's do it!" Cleo followed Larry as they headed towards the loading docks.

* * *

 **A new shoutout to fanfictionlover05 for the favorite! The next chapter will be out in another day or two. For now, I'm happy to announce that the second movie is almost half way done. Behind the scenes I have about 12 chapters written so far, and I can't wait for all of you to read it!**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your days! Hopefully I'll be able to do Ahk justice!**

 **Peace!**


	6. Dakota!

**One of the last chapters of the first movie! Then it's on to a little bit of filler, and then the second movie! Whoop!**

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about. Good job, gentlemen. Loving the teamwork!" The groups of displays cheered, hearing that. The groups had captured Gus and Reginald, who looked distressed. Cleo only shook her head and looked away.

The four headed down, finding the snow coming down in a gentle fall. Cleo smiled, despite the horrible situation, she remembered how much she loved the cold flakes.

"They've vanished. How will we find them?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I know someone who can help. Come on." Larry and Nicky ran off, leaving Cleo and Ahkmenrah alone.

"Sorry, about calling you Ahkie and all. It must get annoying after a while. But I tend to give friends nicknames," Cleo laughed sheepishly.

"It was fine, Cleo. You were never annoying to me. I found you quite endearing, actually. I look forward to seeing your artistic works," Ahkmenrah replied. Cleo blushed, and she was sure at that moment it wasn't because of the cold weather.

"You remembered that?"

"Of course. I can hear things in the day. It is how I also learned English."

Cleo nodded, starting to nervously braid her hair.

"I do have a question for you. Why are you named after Cleopatra?" he inquired. Cleo giggled.

"My dad is an Egyptologist, and my mom was a historian but now is a history teacher. In fact, they both met in Cairo. So they decided to name my siblings and I after famous historical people. My older brother is named Alexander, after Alexander the Great, my younger sister is named Joan, after Joan of the Arc, and my younger brother is named Julius, after Julius Caesar," Cleo explained.

Before Ahkmenrah could reply, the two returned with Sacagawea. The Native American walked down the steps, crouching down into the snow. They followed her, watching as she looked at the tracks.

"He went east but lost control and crashed," She analyzed, standing back up.

"You're amazing. How can you tell that?"

Sacagawea pointed at the crashed vehicle, and Cleo blamed the heavy snowfall for not being able to see it.

"He left the wagon… and went back." She walked around, looking for something.

"He went back?" Larry turned to her.

"Why would he go back?" Cleo also turned, scratching her temple. The sudden sound of neighing horses and galloping made Cleo flinch. Cecil, riding a money wagon, was charging at the Native.

"Get out of the way!" Cecil yelled. Cleo was ready to save her, but Teddy beat her to it.

"Yikes…" Cleo uttered, seeing Teddy cut in half. She was suddenly thankful he was a wax figure.

"That's problematic," Teddy quipped, seeing his body.

"Teddy, oh man.." Larry kneeled next to him.

"Larry, relax. I'm wax. You gotta do something. Dawn's approaching. Half the museum's running amuck outside."

"He's got my tablet!"

They suddenly heard the screech of a car, and turned to a toy truck jumping over the rail. Octavius and Jedediah were inside, and Cleo wasn't gonna question the logic of this one.

"At your service, Gigantor, Giganta!" Jedediah exclaimed, grinning as Octavius adjusted his helmet.

"How can we be of assistance, my liege?"

"Just give me a second guys…" They all turned up to the sound of heavy footsteps, seeing Rexy.

"Rexy." Larry pointed with his finger and made a "come here" motion with it. "Come here, boy."

Cleo quickly caught on and ran back inside. "Ahkmenrah, a little help?"

The pharaoh ran after her, and she managed to find a rug in the storage. Throwing it over Rexy's back, Nicky ran over and they helped him get on. Cleo then got on, followed by Ahkmenrah. Larry got on Texas, and the chase was on.

Ignoring the fact that Ahkmenrah had his arms wrapped around her waist, she held on as Rexy chased his bone. She laughed, a big grin on her face as Rexy roared. She held on to Nicky, making sure he didn't fall off as she heard him joyfully laugh as well. Ahkmenrah placed his chin on her shoulder, making the girl blush.

Suddenly, the two miniatures made a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding Cecil and the wagon. The car did a flip and a mini explosion happened.

"Jed! Octavius!" Cleo cried, Rexy stopping as now he had no bone to follow. Ahkmenrah let go of her waist as she slid off Rexy, running over to where they fell. But she couldn't see them, only a totaled toy car. Cleo growled, running over to Larry. "Help me on."

Having no time to argue, Larry pulled her up onto the horse.

"Come on, Tex, let's finish this," Larry commanded. Slipping her arms around Larry's waist, the two galloped off after Cecil. "Yah! Yah, come on!"

"Give us the tablet, Cecil!" Larry cried, Texas reaching to the side of him.

"Can't do it, son!" Cecil yelled back, the horses going faster.

"Pull over!"

"It ain't gonna happen. Moving on!"

"Uncle Cecil, stop the damn horses!"

"Last chance, Cecil. Stop the horses or we will!" Cleo suddenly remembered the history of the money runners; her mother was a fanatic of horse history. Dakota, wasn't it?

"They can't be stopped, Larry. Don't you know your history? These are money carriers. They were trained not to stop for anything but a secret word!" Cecil explained.

"Oh really?! You mean a word like.." Cleo started, and then they both yelled,

"Dakota!"

The horses stopped the moment he said it, Cecil flinging from the seat.

"Come on, Tex." Larry hissed, the horse trotting over to Cecil's body. They both got off, Cleo grabbing the tablet before Cecil could.

"Read I read up on my history. Thanks for the tip," Larry sarcastically thanked. "Oh, and by the way, don't ever talk to me like that in front of my son." Larry grabbed him by the jacket. "Moving on." Cleo followed as Cecil was dragged over to where Ahkmenrah and Nicky were. Larry pushed him into the huns, who grabbed both arms.

"Uncle Cecil, I'm telling Grandpa Walter. I wonder how he'll react to this," Cleo deadpanned.

"Hey, Huns."

"Tell Attila to have his boys take him back. Put him with the guards. Oh, and no limb ripping, okay?" Larry told Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah spoke to them in Hun. Attila protested, Cleo watching with amusement. Attila held his pointer and thumb together.

"Mekaka?"

There was a moment and Cleo and Larry shared a look. They both nodded and shrugged, doing the same finger gesture. "Makeekaka." They said together. Attila yelled an order to his men as they picked up Cecil.

"Hey, boy. Wait, wait, hold the phone. What's makeekaka mean? Wait. Translation, please!" Cecil protested, being carried away. Cleo sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm just disappointed in him. Grandpa Walter and him went on so many excavations in Egypt together," Cleo sighed. Ahkmenrah patted her shoulder, making her smile gratefully at him.

"Oh, boy." Larry grimaced, looking up at the skyline. It was slowly becoming lighter, and Cleo bit her lip.

"What is it?"

"We gotta get you guys back to the museum."

Nicky turned to all the loose museum exhibits and displays.

"How?"

Cleo looked down at the tablet in her hands, and nodded.

"Ahkmenrah, we're going to need your help." She handed him the tablet.

"This is your tablet. You know the instructions. You need to get everyone back," Larry added. Ahkmenrah started speaking in his native tongue, and once he was done, the tablet glowed a bright gold. He grinned up at the two before biting his lip, making Cleo smile back. Suddenly, all the exhibits started going back to the museum, Larry pulling out his phone. "Come on, someone's gotta see this."

* * *

 **I think I'll post the new chapter tomorrow, since the next few chapters are gonna be a little bit of filler before the second movie. But it's good, adds more to Ahkmenrah and Cleo's relationship filler.**

 **Aleo? Clemenrah? Idk, I like coming up with ship names lmao.**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day, and see you next time!**


	7. Celebration

**As I promised!**

* * *

"Inuit."

"Yeah."

"One terracotta soldier."

Cleo and Larry held clipboards, Cleo having A-M and Larry having N-Z. Ahkmenrah also helped, reading off their lists.

"Vikings."

"Yep!"

"One alpaca."

"Welcome back, ladies," Larry greeted. "Viking guys. Do me a favor. Your fellows made some funeral pyre in Petrified Wood. Go clean that up. Okay? Thank you."

"Uh-oh. He's back." A bang was heard, and a moose groaned. Cleo sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, I'll deal with this joker," Larry sighed, exasperated. "Hey, hey, Moose. It's not gonna happen, buddy. All right? I told you, you can't come through with those antlers. So you and your caribou buddy gotta go around to the loading dock."

Teddy greeted Larry, Cleo smiling as she went back to her list.

"So, hey, you're going to come out from now on?" Cleo asked, looking up at Ahkmenrah. He nodded.

"I do not plan on staying in there longer than I have to."

Cleo giggled, and then stepped back as Rebecca stepped in.

"Larry?"

She walked over to them, Larry introducing Sacagawea to Rebecca. Larry went back over and started up the list again with Teddy.

"One Buddha."

"Check."

"Two zebras."

"Check."

"Dexter! Welcome back," Teddy greeted.

"Hey, Dex, so look. No hard feelings, alright?" Dexter slapped Larry harshly. Larry grumbled and lifted his clipboard to retaliate.

"Lawrence!" Teddy warned.

"You saw what he did just then!" Larry whined.

"Who's evolved?"

"I am…"

"Who's evolved?"

"I am!"

"Good."

Cleo laughed, shaking her head. Dexter jumped on Nicky's shoulders, earning a giggle from the boy as the capuchin walked back inside.

"Well, they're all here. Well done. Everyone's in," Teddy congratulated.

"Yeah, well... not everyone. We lost a couple of good, little men out there tonight," Larry sighed.

"With great victory, comes great sacrifice," Teddy comforted.

"Yeah."

"They were brave," Cleo agreed. They turned to head back inside, until they heard Nicky gasp.

"Dad, look." Nicky pointed out. The two men climbed up the stairs, covered in ash and dirt. But otherwise, were fine.

"Bully!" Teddy shouted in victory.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy."

Octavius put his hand over his heart in greeting, making Larry, Teddy, and Cleo do the same. Jedediah then saluted, which then again prompted the three to do the same.

"I'm happy you two are alright," Cleo said in relief, helping them into their individual dioramas.

"Giganta, we're too strong to die that easily," Jedediah said confidently, going back to where he usually poses.

"We will always return in one way or another from battle, Cleopatra," Octavius added, also going to his usual post. Cleo smiled, meeting up with Ahkmenrah.

"I'll show you them tomorrow, Ahkmen. This night was a long one." She guided him to his sarcophagus.

"Until next time, then, Cleo." He lied down, and she helped put the lid back on just as the sun rose higher. The jackals returned to their usual spots, freezing. She sighed, rubbing the lid before going downstairs.

"Well, this will be exciting to clean up," Cleo dryly stated, braiding her hair. Larry shrugged, bending down to pick up a fallen banner.

"Can I come here tomorrow night?" Nicky asked, helping pick up the toilet paper. Larry grinned.

"Of course, Nick."

* * *

After Dr. McPhee showed them a couple news clips, he looked at them angrily.

"Any explanation at all?"

There was a brief pause, Cleo picking at her cuticles anxiously.

"No, got nothing."

"I… don't have anything to say."

"I'll take your keys and your flashlight. Miss. Trumbauer, you're never allowed to stay a night here ever again."

Cleo felt her heart drop, looking down at the ground. Larry handed him his keys and flashlight, and the trio walked out of the office.

Dr. McPhee was guiding them to the entrance until they saw the crowds of people flood in. There was chatter in the air, people scattering about, interested in the museum. Dr. McPhee handed Larry back his flashlight and keys.

"I revoke my last statement for you, Miss. Trumbauer," He said simply, then walked away. Larry and Cleo shared a grin, fistbumping. Larry and Cleo then shared a smile with a bewildered Rebecca.

* * *

"We should have a celebration tonight," Larry proposed to Cleo and Nicky as they walked towards the entrance. "I brought a soccer ball."

"Ooh! You got a MP3?" Cleo asked. "You can connect it to the sound system." Larry held up the device, a smirk on his face. Cleo clapped, grabbing her bag strap as she ran up the steps. Her baby blue skirt fluttered, white peasant shirt flapping as she walked through the revolving doors. She was suddenly happy that she wore her black flats again. She had debated about wearing heels, but she couldn't dance in them even if she wanted to.

She helped Larry set up the sound system, turning on the music before she walked up the stairs. Sitting down on a bench, she grabbed her sketchbook and started drawing.

The museum finally came to life fifteen minutes later, everyone attracted to the funky music. Most of it was Earth, Wind & Fire, but there was other bands scattered about. Nicky explained how soccer worked and the game started.

She watched as Larry flipped his flashlight out of his belt, walking over to the railing. Cleo walked over, seeing as everyone was dancing and playing soccer. Columbus scored a goal, making the Huns cheer and hug him. Teddy was riding Texas, Sacagawea holding onto his waist behind him. Teddy saluted, prompting them to hold their fists up.

Cleo walked down the steps, weaving through the crowd. She laughed, seeing Ahkmenrah doing a silly dance. He heard her laugh and stopped, smiling at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'm not the best dancer," Cleo admitted.

"We'll be terrible dancers together," Ahkmenrah laughed. The two began to dance together, Cleo's skirt flaring as she spun. He took her hand, spinning her once more. She giggled, taking out a bright red ribbon. Taking a moment, she grabbed her hair and tied it into the ribbon, making a side ponytail so it would stop flying everywhere. She and Ahkmenrah then starting dancing together again.

"Thank you, by the way," Cleo thanked, a blush spreading across her face.

"For what, may I ask?"

"For listening when no one else would. People consider me a bit floaty and bubbly. I don't have too many friends, so it was nice for someone to be there. Even though it made me feel like a crazy person talking to a mummy," She joked at the end. Ahkmenrah boyishly smiled, Cleo sucking in a breath.

"Then you're welcome."

* * *

 **Alright, so the next few chapters will be a little bit of filler before the second movie. But they'll expand a bit more on Cleo's background and Ahkmen and Cleo's relationship.**


	8. Drawings and Cats

**Alright! Like said this chapter and next chapter will be filler. But good filler. At least I think it's good filler lol.**

 **This chapter is 2,000+ words, so enjoy the extra longness!**

* * *

Later in the night, Cleo led Ahkmenrah to his exhibit, bag's strap thrown over her shoulder. Once they arrived, they sat down on the stone slab.

Cleo unhooked her bag, bringing out the huge book.

"Not all of them are perfect, I rushed through some," Cleo confessed.

"That is quite alright. I'm sure they are fine otherwise."

Cleo watched with bated breath, Ahkmenrah taking a bit to take in every detail. He could see every pencil stroke, and with each she had gotten down every detail.

"These are impressive!" He complimented, making Cleo tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really? I'm trying to expand my style a bit, but…"

"They still look great, Cleo."

She smiled, seeing him get to the Egyptian page. The joke sketch sat in the right bottom corner, the jackals standing tall and proud in the center. His coffin lied on the top, half colored from the night before. The joke sketch got a chuckle out of Ahkmenrah, much to Cleo's relief.

"So, how do they look?"

Ahkmenrah glanced at the jackals behind him and grinned.

"They look the same."

Cleo motioned for her sketchbook back, and she pulled out a pencil and nubbed eraser.

"And now for the near grand finale of the sketchbook, you." She grinned.

"That isn't necessary."

"Ahk, I insist. I've always wanted to draw you. But of course since usually Ancient Egyptians used hieroglyphics, I couldn't tell what you really looked like." She pointed to the mural of Ahkmenrah, surrounded by more hieroglyphics. It was the usual side pose, Ahkmenrah being crowned Pharaoh.

"Well, if you really want to. Do you want me to stay still?"

"That would be nice. But you don't have to be rigid, I'm not painting a portrait," She giggled. She fixed her ponytail, once again tying it into the red ribbon.

For the next ten or so minutes, there was only the sound of graphite on paper. There was of course eraser on paper, though not too often. Cleo finished, grinning as she showed him. Ahkmenrah looked in awe; she had managed to grab every detail and feature and replicate them.

"Are you trying to become an artisan of some sort?" he questioned after admiring the picture.

"Nah. Drawing is more of a hobby. I'm trying to become a Historian or something similar. I share the love of history from my parents, like I explained." She once again tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Alex is the only other one. He's an Egyptologist like dad, he's actually in Cairo right now. Joan is an upcoming actress, and Julius is studying to become a chef. Though he jokes a lot about becoming a politician," She chuckled.

Her phone buzzed, and she winced.

"We've been talking for that long?"

"What's wrong?"

"Five minutes till sunrise. You should be getting to bed," She joked, standing. Ahkmenrah followed suit, Cleo putting her book back into her bag and her pencil behind her ear. "I'll try to come back tonight, but I have college tomorrow so I'm not too sure."

"That is fine. I don't want you to be distracted from your studies," Ahkmenrah reassured. A smile played at her lips and she hugged the pharaoh, much to his surprise.

"I would say goodnight, but the sun's nearly awake. So, good morning." She let go of him, throwing the strap over her head. "Have a good sleep, Ahkmen." She waved, the still surprised king waving back as she left.

"Hey, guys! How was the rest of the party?" she asked after coming downstairs, Larry and Nicky starting to clean up.

"It was fun! We should ride Rexy together again sometime," Nicky proposed.

"That would be fun! It's a possibility," Cleo agreed. She then pulled her bag off and put it on the desk, helping clean up. Since everyone was getting along, which was obviously different from last night, it wasn't much. Just the fishnet soccer nets, a little bit of trash and confetti.

By the time Dr. McPhee came in it looked like nothing happened previously. The director only cocked his hand in greeting, leaving to his office.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Cleo waved, leaving to her apartment. The apartment was a simple three rooms, a bedroom off to the side, a bathroom beside it, and a kitchen-living room. She took off her bag and placed it on her couch, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

Two meows greeted her as she went into her bedroom. The room was a small one, with a baby blue twin sized bed and a curtained window. Said window was her favorite part of her apartment; it had a window seat.

"Beth! Luna!" She greeted happily, petting the two cats. Annabeth, or Beth for short, was a brown, black, and white cymric cat with big brown eyes. Luna was a fully black cat, with blue-green eyes. She pet them both, pulling out her red ribbon.

She walked back into the kitchen after kicking off her flats, grabbing the half full bag of cat food. After filling their dishes with said food and fresh water, she went back into her bedroom.

"Hm…" Cleo hummed, then an idea sprang in her mind. "I'll have to ask Larry and Nicky if they're allergic…"

* * *

A month or two passed, the same thing happening almost every time. Ahkmenrah and Cleo would meet up after he played a round of soccer, and then they'd walk and talk all the way down to his exhibit. Some days it'd be about random stuff, some days Cleo would ask about Ancient Egypt and his past life.

The night air was crisp. New York was covered in a thick blanket of snow, and in fact it was snowing again. Cleo stood for a moment in the cold, letting the snowflakes cover her face and hair. The wind blew, making her hair fly and her knitted scarf flapping in the wind.

She held a cat carrier, Luna and Beth carried inside. Her usual bag was slung over her shoulder, a heavy soft pink jacket wrapped around her. Unlike her usual attire, she wore warm winter boots and black pants. She then trudged up the steps, kicking snow off her boots before going through the revolving doors.

It was still quite early, but it would be soon to when the museum came to life.

"Good evening, Larry!" Cleo greeted. "Nicky couldn't get out of a school night?"

"Nope. But he'll be here tomorrow," Larry explained, shrugging.

"That's a shame, I bought Beth and Luna. I'm glad you and Nicky aren't allergic; I want Ahkmen to feel more comfortable."

"This better not be an every night thing," Larry hummed, though there was an amused and joking gleam in his eyes.

"Of course not. The last thing we need is Dr. McPhee getting on our backs about the museum smelling like cats," Cleo joked. She then took off her jacket, placing the cat carrier down on the desk. She unzipped her jacket and took it off, revealing a dark blue t-shirt underneath. She put it down in one of the swivel chairs, making sure it stayed on it. She then took her bag and cat carrier, walking off to the Egyptian exhibit.

Once she got there she pushed the stone slab so Ahkmenrah had room to get out. She unhinged the cat cage, tying her hair in it's usual red ribbon. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Luna and Beth waking up. She looked over at the tablet, the glow surrounding it after a minute of waiting. She took out the pins before Ahkmen started pounding on the lid, helping him remove it.

"Goodnight, Ahkmenrah," Cleo greeted. Ahkmenrah rubbed his eyes for a moment, and then smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Cleo," He greeted back warmly, getting out of his coffin. Immediately he curiously glanced at the carrier, making the girl grin.

"So, having a dad as an Egyptologist is an interesting life. You learn a lot more with him than in the classroom." Cleo then promptly opened the cage. Luna, being the more social butterfly, quickly padded out of the cage. It took a moment, but Ahkmenrah's face brightened considerably. He sat down quickly, a big grin on his face as Luna rubbed up against his leg. "One of the things I learned quickly was that Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats. So I thought you might like this."

"What is her name?" he asked, still grinning as he began to pet her. He became satisfied hearing her purr.

"Luna. Named after two characters. Luna from Sailor Moon and Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter," She explained. "There's also Annabeth, but she also answers to Beth. But she's a bit shyer around strangers. She'll warm up eventually. She's also named after a character, from the Percy Jackson books," Cleo added.

"I had many cats in my palace," he suddenly spoke. Cleo looked over, Beth slowly peeking out from the cage. "Aui and Hanif were the ones I usually interacted with. Aui was like Luna, fully black. Hanif was brown and gray."

"That's cute. Since I lived in Egypt for a while, I saw cats of all shapes and sizes while there. I think you'd like it, if we could get you there."

"Luna and Beth would be enough for now."

At her name, Beth trotted out of the cage into Cleo's lap.

"Beth's a little older. So she sleeps more," Cleo chuckled, watching as Beth closed her eyes. Cleo then grabbed her bag, pulling out her sketchbook. This was also a normal occurrence, Cleo getting sudden inspiration. She'd sit down for hours, listening the clock tick. Ahkmenrah didn't mind too much, finding the pencil scratching almost relaxing. Though that didn't mean they'd always be silent.

Cleo glanced at Ahkmenrah and Luna, Luna now nuzzling his neck.

"There's some string in the carrier if you want to play with her," Cleo pointed out, before going into her zone. She sketched out the scene before her, Luna nuzzling into Ahkmenrah's neck. She licked her lips, watching as Ahkmenrah carefully grabbed the string. Luna quickly sprang into action, trying to grab it much to the old king's mirth.

Ahkmenrah looked over as he kept playing with Luna, seeing Cleo. She looked at the page with a quirky intensity, her brows furrowed. The corners of her eyes were crinkled, her bottom lip curled into her mouth. Cleo glanced up, their eyes meeting for a split second before Cleo shyly glanced back down at her sketchbook.

This wouldn't go on forever, unfortunately. For what seemed like twenty minutes had actually been a few hours. Before they knew it, Cleo's phone buzzed.

"Oh! Five minutes…"

Luna and Beth had by then already retreated back into their cage, asleep and curled up together. In those hours Cleo had explained what Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, and Percy Jackson was while drawing or feeding the two cats. Ahkmenrah happily fed them treats too, much to Cleo's enjoyment.

"I don't know how to read," Ahkmenrah had awkwardly admitted.

"Well then, I'll teach you how to read!" Cleo promised cheerfully.

"Well, I guess this is good morning," Cleo sighed, hinging the cage and standing up with Ahkmenrah. This time, it was Ahkmenrah who hugged Cleo. She blinked, surprised, before happily hugging him back.

"Thank you, Cleo," He thanked.

"You're welcome," She replied. He pulled away, still smiling. He lied back down in his coffin, Cleo helping make him feel comfortable. After placing the pins and stone table back over, she grabbed her bag and cat carrier.

"Good morning." She brushed her fingers over the stone, before bowing slightly to the jackals and leaving. "I'll see you later, Larry!" She called, the security guard making sure everyone was in their places. She grabbed her jacket, zipping it back on.

She stopped, a man standing at the end of the steps of the museum. She might've walked back in, if it wasn't for the fact she knew him.

He had curly short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a big grin on his face.

"Alex…?" A big grin broke out on Cleo's face. She raced down the steps, well, as best as she could with her cats. She put down the carrier, and jumped into her big brother's arms.

* * *

 **The next will also be filler, but then it'll be the second movie!**

 **I love it when people introduce cats into their fics. Ahk would totally be a cat person, and I thought it'd be cute if they bonded over them. And as you can see, Cleo's a bookworm. I also thought it'd be unique if they used good morning and goodnight in reverse; a goodbye and a greeting instead of vice verse.**

 **The next chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow! Thank you for taking time out of your days!**

 **Also quick shoutouts to my new followers: Roneve, nycsinger16, roseruby417, and sugabee14. Shoutouts to my new favoriters: Sam726 and demigoddess12345**


	9. Leaving and Coming Back

**I took a bit of a break, hehe. I got super busy with school and all, but hey, it's finally here. It's particularly short, but I wanted to pull the bridge together between movies. Sorry if it seems rushed because of this.**

* * *

"Wait, wait. What is going on?"

Cleo nervously played with her hair. It was the next night, Cleo standing as her friends stared.

"Well, my big brother Alexander came back home today. But only for today. You see, he's been living in Cairo, Egypt for the past five years. He went to my college before becoming an Egyptologist, and he spoke to them before coming. He, um, offered me to live with him for a while and possibly go on a couple excavations, for college credit and studying abroad and all. And... I-I accepted. So I won't be staying for too long, I just wanted to explain what was happening." Cleo wrung her hands.

"Well, new possibilities equal new horizons for you, Miss. Cleopatra. I'm glad you took the opportunity," Teddy congratulated.

"Thank you, Teddy," Cleo replied, smiling shyly.

"So does that mean you're leaving forever, Giganta?" Jedediah asked, sitting on the desk.

"No! I'm not moving to Egypt, even if I wanted to I'm not very fluent in Arabic. I'll only be gone for a year, maybe two, tops," Cleo explained.

"A year or two?"

"Yeah. I dunno how many excavations will take place, plus I wanna get to catch up with my brother. We haven't talked too much in five years," Cleo added. "But! I have a solution. I'll video tape my adventures and send the chip to Larry each month. That way it'll feel like I never left! Sort of."

"Video tape?" Octavius inquired.

"Yeah. They're like moving photographs, but with sounds. Why explain my stories in full detail when I can send a video and photos? Photos last longer," Cleo chuckled. "I promise I'll stay in touch as best as I can."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we support you." Larry smiled.

"Thank you guys." Cleo then left for the Egyptian exhibit. Ahkmenrah wasn't always the social type, so understandably he spent a bit more time in his room. Though he wasn't asocial, just introverted. "Ahkmen?"

"Goodnight, Cleo," Ahkmenrah greeted, waving. Cleo smiled sadly.

"Goodnight... I can't stay for long," She confessed right off the bat. Ahkmenrah shot her a confused look.

"I'm going to Egypt in the morning for college credit and such so I need to get some sleep." She smiled sheepishly.

"You're… going to Egypt?"

"Only for about a year or two. But before you say anything else, I'm going to be sending photos and such whenever I can. And trinkets and other things. Maybe you can hide them somewhere in here. That way you have pieces of home."

"You don't have to."

"I insist. But for now." Cleo pulled out her sketchbook, pushing it into his hands. He gave her another confused look. "So I haven't left fully. It'll be like a promise that I'll be back."

He realized the proposition and frowned.

"But you love this sketchbook."

"Yeah, but it's almost full," She chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I want you to keep it, at least until I come back."

Ahkmenrah hesitantly put the book down into his coffin.

"Also! When I come back, our reading English lessons will start. You'll be fluent in reading so quick you'll forget the time you couldn't!" She laughed. Ahkmenrah smiled, then frowned.

"Cleo?"

"Hm?"

"You asked, all those months ago, how I died."

Cleo looked up at him.

"Like I said, if it makes you uncomfortable or hurts you-"

"My brother, Kahmunrah, did it. He stabbed me straight through the heart."

Cleo was speechless, a tense atmosphere descending onto the room.

"He… did?"

Ahkmenrah nodded, moving his jewelry and cloak to reveal a scar where his heart was. Cleo reached out, gently tracing it. She couldn't even feel the beat of a heart, making her's shatter.

"I am thankful you never have to meet him. I don't know what he would do to you."

"Ahkmenrah…" Cleo pulled away. Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Cleo's phone buzzed.

"Well… Until next time, Ahk. I… I wish I could do something more..."

"You being here is quite enough."

She hugged him, the hug lasting longer than usual. When they pulled away, it took Cleo a moment to let go of his arms. He bit his lip, and then with some sort of boldness, he kissed the back of her hands.

Cleo felt butterflies erupt. Sure, it was no kiss on the cheek or whatever, but it was still a kiss nonetheless.

"Until next time, Cleo."

* * *

The moment the museum came to life, Larry invited whomever wanted over to the computer. Even Ahkmenrah came out to see the videos.

It had been two months since Cleo left, and in that time nothing much really happened. Larry was trying to get his company off the ground, which was starting to succeed to some degree.

"Hey guys!" Cleo opened the video with a smile. The sun was high in the sky, the pyramids in the background. She waved, a bit of dust and dirt on her cheeks. "Sorry I didn't get a video out last month. Things have been… hectic. The day after we got here there was a huge sandstorm, not to mention we traveled around Egypt non-stop." She pointed to the pyramids behind her. "But hey! Here's the Pyramids of Giza!"

"So, who are you exactly saying hello to? Your boyfriend?" An off-screen voice asks, making Cleo blush.

"Alex, shush. They're… college friends."

"Uh-huh." Alex didn't sound convinced.

"Anyway. We don't have to start a excavation right away, since Alex lives here and all. But despite that, we're planning on starting in about a week. Alex won't tell me too much about it, but apparently we're looking into some objects that were made around your time, Ahk."

"Ahk?" Alex came into view, eyebrows raised interestingly. Cleo grinned sheepishly.

"It's a uh, running joke. An upperclassman was named Ahkmenrah after the Pharaoh."

Alex laughed.

"Someone has parents as crazy as ours? Sweet." Alex then left frame, Cleo letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I have to go. But I promise that I'll try making more videos!"

Months rolled by, Cleo's videos becoming less and less frequent. Not to mention Larry's company shot off the ground, so he quit. Cleo's promise fell apart when a year passed, and then two. Cleo had become so busy, now not just in Egypt but all around Africa. But finally her time was up.

Finally Cleo began her plane ride home, listening to music on her MP3. A sigh left her lips as she watched the clouds roll by.

After settling down back home, the first thing she made sure to do was to visit everyone. And that's what she did.

"Oh! Larry!" She greeted warmly. He had a suit on, and she realized quickly. "Daley Devices took off?"

"Yeah, it did. It's pretty great and all." There was some sort of blandness in his voice, nonchalant rather than excitement. It made Cleo frown.

Once they reached the doors, Larry went in first, followed by Cleo.

Cleo's heart dropped, seeing nothing but boxes in front of her.

* * *

 **The next movie will begin in the next chapter!**

 **Shoutout to everyone who has favorited and followed! Hopefully you'll stick around until the end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed, thank you for taking time out of your days!**


	10. Guilt

**Here we go! Second movie starts now!**

* * *

Dr. McPhee came out from behind the boxes, carrying a briefcase.

"Hello! Excuse me! Unauthorized personnel!" He strictly said, then realized who they were. "If it isn't our very own Mr. Success Story. And Miss. Historian."

Cleo awkwardly waved in greeting, scratching her cheek afterwards.

"Come for one of your nostalgia tours? I haven't seen you for a few months."

"Yeah, I've been.. busy," He admitted, frowning. "What's-What's going on here?" He glanced around.

"Yeah, why is everything packed up?" Cleo questioned.

"Progress, or so they tell me," Dr. McPhee elucidated. "The future. Behold, Natural History, version 2.0." Dr. McPhee put down his briefcase and turned on a holographic projector. Teddy "trotted" up to the screen, riding Texas.

"Welcome to The Museum of Natural History, where history comes to life! Step up, ask your question. Then let the next little boy or girl have their turn," Teddy greeted. Cleo winced; it sounded so robotic and lifeless.

"Ok, um, where were you born?" Larry asked, stepping up.

"Right here in New York City, on Twentieth Street. October 27th, the year of our Lord 1858," Teddy answered. Dr. McPhee rewound the hologram and then turned it off.

"Blah, blah, blah. History, history. Learning, learning. Changing America, one child at a time," Dr. McPhee dryly said.

"That's great. So you're adding some new interactive exhibits?"

"No, Mr. Daley, not adding. Replacing the old exhibits."

Cleo gasped, "Wait, what?"

"Where are they going?"

"Away. We're getting rid of all this junk. The dioramas, the waxworks, even some of the shabbier animals, like this scrawny little monkey." Dr. McPhee picked up Dexter, showing him off.

"You should be careful. He's a capuchin," Larry uttered, moving closer. Dr. McPhee glanced at the animal, a sarcastic look on his face.

"It's a monkey."

"Dr. McPhee, he's a rare breed," Cleo interjected.

"He's a capuchin," Larry added. "He's not just a monkey."

"'Monkey', then. I said 'monkey'. Why be specific? When you're throwing away a monkey, you don't need the Latin name." Dr. McPhee shrugged, sarcasm laced in his voice. Cleo never really hated Dr. McPhee, but he was starting to get on her nerves a little bit.

"Are you throwing him away or are you moving him?"

"What are you, the Primate Garbage Police?! Let it go, baby," Dr. McPhee huffed.

"Whose idea was this?" Larry turned as Dr. McPhee put down Dexter and started walking.

"Me, of course," Dr. McPhee revealed. "I'm in charge. Me and the board. Mainly the board. Anyway, why do you two care?"

Cleo frowned, walking back over to Dexter. She petted his head, a sigh leaving her lips as Larry and McPhee argued.

"They leave tomorrow morning. It's over," Dr. McPhee objected. He then left, leaving Larry and Cleo alone in the building. The door echoed, making the room feel bigger than it was.

"Why now?" Cleo mumbled. Day faded into night, and Cleo could almost feel the hum of the tablet. Rexy sniffed Larry, making him turn.

"Hey, buddy, how you doing, huh?" Larry noogied Rexy's nose. "How you doing with all this? You want what's in here?" Larry held up the bag, a grin on his face. Cleo smiled, watching the exchange as Dexter hopped onto her shoulders. "You think I got something for you? You think I got a little rope." Larry took out a huge rope, and threw it at Rexy. The dinosaur caught it with ease, and he began to play tug of war. "Think you're stronger than me, huh? Is that all you got, huh?" Larry was swung around, sliding on the floor. Rexy then flung Larry, who landed on conveniently placed blankets.

"You alright?" Cleo called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Larry managed to wheeze out. Rexy wagged his tail, panting like a dog.

Everyone started bursting out of their boxes, brushing off the packing peanuts and coughing them up. Cleo scratched Dexter on the head.

"Hey, Dex. Have a good sleep, buddy?" she cooed. Dexter chittered in reply, going back on his box.

"Lawrence! Good to see you, lad!" Teddy greeted, and then saw Cleo. "Cleopatra! Welcome home!"

"Hello, Teddy," she greeted back, smiling.

"Yeah, you too, Teddy."

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned!"

Cleo's face brightened, seeing Ahkmenrah come from his exhibit. She beamed at him.

"Ahkmen!" She greeted cheerfully, running over and hugging him. The king was stunned for a moment before hugging back.

"You're back?"

"Of course! I was a little bit overdue, but everything wrapped up according to plan!" She pulled away, still beaming. Ahkmenrah returned the smile.

"Hey, Ahk. Look, McPhee told us what's going on here. I had no idea."

"Indeed. A lot has transpired, Lawrence, Cleopatra, since your last visit. One would say that…" Larry's phone beeped, making Cleo frown. "Cricket."

"Hey, Bocephus! Little help over here!" Larry and Cleo looked over to one crate's lid bouncing up and down. Larry walked over, lifting the lid.

"Hey. Hey fellas. How you doing?" Larry greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Cleo greeted as well, walking over to stand beside Larry.

"Well, lookee here. If it ain't Mr. Big-in-the-Britches and Miss. Egypt, come back just in time to see us off!" Jedediah's tone was less than pleased, making Cleo wince.

"I'm sorry guys…" Cleo mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. She backed off as Jedediah and Larry argued, standing beside Ahkmenrah. She looked down at Ahkmenrah's hands, seeing her sketchbook clutched. "My sketchbook?"

"I never lost it." Ahkmenrah handed it back to her.

"The fact is, Larry, there's no one else here to speak on our behalf during business hours."

"None-none, dumb-dumb," Easter Head agreed. Everyone cheered in reply, agreeing with that statement.

"I'll call the board in the morning, all right? I got some pull now. I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here," Larry comforted.

"'We'? Did you hear that? You hear Daydream Johnny? There ain't been a 'we' ever since you two put us on the "pay no mind" list. And that's a cold place to be, boy," Jedediah stated bitterly. Cleo walked back over, playing with the rings of her sketchbook nervously.

"Larry, Cleopatra, what's done is done. Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end," Octavius sighed dramatically. He looked off into the distance, making Cleo raise a brow.

"Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? It makes us feel worse."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where are you looking? Where are you looking, we're over here." Larry waved, trying to get his attention.

"Just a bit of wall." Octavius pointed at it.

"Look, guys, maybe it won't be so bad."

Atilla mocked him in Hun.

"Yes, you make a good point. But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here." Dexter chittered in reply, even he sounded annoyed. "Dexter, you don't know that."

"You're missing the point, Gigantor! They're shipping us out!" Jedediah yelled.

"Larry, I know you're trying to make us feel better. I can see that you're genuinely slightly bothered, but it's never going to be the same. All of us here, together, in this place." Octavius gestured to everyone.

"It ain't ever gonna be home, boy," Jedediah added.

"I should've came back sooner," Cleo sighed, looking down at the ground with her sketchbook clutched tightly to her chest. Ahkmenrah rubbed her back, and she leaned closer, still looking disheartened.

"Jedediah, please! Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?" Teddy inquired. Everyone joined Teddy, some shooting glares at Larry.

"Don't feel too bad, Larry. I'm partly at fault as well, I should've came back when a year was over."

"No, no. Egypt was important to you, you had to go," Larry sighed. Cleo turned to Ahkmenrah.

"Do you want to walk together?"

Ahkmenrah and Cleo walked together in the direction of the party, but at a distance.

"So, how was the museum this past years?" Cleo asked after a minute of silence.

"It was fine, but… lonely," Ahkmenrah confessed. Cleo's eyes downcasted, playing with the rings again. "Not that that I blame you!"

"I know. I just kinda wish I stayed." Cleo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So, um, is the tablet going with them?"

"No, it must stay here with me. As well as other key exhibits."

"They… Did you tell them?" Ahkmenrah shook his head, and Cleo frowned. Ahkmenrah rose his hand, seemingly debating for a moment before reaching over. Cleo looked at him curiously, until a blush blossomed across her cheeks. Ahkmenrah had grabbed her hand, squeezing it to comfort her. She squeezed back, acknowledging his comfort. His face was also a light red, looking straight ahead as Cleo tucked her book under her arm.

Soon, they reached Ahkmenrah's exhibit. She walked him over to his sarcophagus, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles before reluctantly letting go.

"Will you come back again?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I'll try my best. I'm not sure how I'll make it, but I'll try," She promised. Ahkmenrah sadly smiled and nodded. "Did you… get my trinkets?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Cleo," He thanked, nodding at the pillar, which hid his items. She smiled softly, watching as Ahkmenrah sat down in his coffin. "Cleo?"

"Hm?"

"I… thank you, for coming back."

"Of course. Have a nice rest, Ahk. Good morning."

Ahkmenrah rested his hand over hers for a moment, as if speculating about something before sliding his hand off. It sent chills down her spine, watching him lie down.

"Good morning, Cleo."

She helped put the lid back on and put in the pins. After sliding the stone closed, she kissed her hand and patted it on the table.

"Sweet dreams."

She walked downstairs, seeing Larry standing in front of the now frozen Teddy. She walked outside with him, seeing a truck pull in. After five minutes, it left the museum.

"I'm going to miss them," Cleo hiccuped, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I am too."

They parted, Cleo feeling guilty.

* * *

 **That's it for now, but I'll update soon!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed, shoutout to the new favoriters and followers!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
